Indicator lights are especially desirable to show a condition of a computer, display, disk drive or other appliance. One of their most common uses is to provide an ON/OFF indication. An ON/OFF indicator typically is closely located to its related ON/OFF switch or control.
Previously, discreet LED's have been disposed so that the light emitting surface of the LED projects through an aperture in the face plate of the device. This requires a mounting device, wiring, circuit board or another support for the LED as well as the switch actuator to be located together in a small area. This may not only congest the area but complicate assembly.
As multiple functions are incorporated into an assembly process, the assembly typically not only includes multiple parts, requires additional assembly time and expertise, but also is a more complex operation.
In the manufacturing operation, there is a continuing goal of reducing part counts, assembly labor time and complexity. These reductions result in savings which translate into improved profitability or the opportunity to reduce prices for the product.